


Exhale Desire

by daggerandrose



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: M/M, One Shot, but in a good way, fluffy but angsty?, idk - Freeform, kinda definitely cheesy at the end, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggerandrose/pseuds/daggerandrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry coping with his confusion on his his feelings towards Louis angrily and with a lot of passion.</p>
<p>-based on the prompt:<br/>conversations in parked cars are lowkey therapy sessions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhale Desire

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this is my first work lol don't judge me too hard but i hope you all like it and if ya do maybe i'll extend it who knows

"Harry!" Louis yelled, reaching over to grab the younger boys arm. Harry stared straight ahead, determination and anger clear in his expression. As Louis' strong hands suddenly gripped Harry's arm, Harry flung his arm into the air, whipping his head around to glare at Louis. This abrupt motion caused Louis to jump and although Harry seemed focus, the car swerved violently, nearly veering off the road. "Harry what the hell! What is wrong with you?"

Louis let go of Harry's arm, throwing his hands in the air and sighing in exasperation. He took a deep breathe, trying to stay calm. He was aware that if he let himself get too frustrated, there wasn't even a chance that Harry would listen.

"Pull the car over." Louis breathed out quietly. Harry didn't budge, and continued to train his eyes ahead, both hands gripping the wheel sternly. "Harry I know you heard me, pull the damn car over before you get us both killed."

Without another word, Harry began to slow the car down. Louis sighed thankfully, gazing out the window as he wondered what could possibly be going on in Harry's mind.

As the car pulled to a stop on the side of the road, Louis turned his head to admire Harry. The boy was running his hand through his hair quietly, and the expression on his face was pained. He had slumped down in his seat, no longer maintaining the strict posture he had held only moments earlier.

"Harry," Louis said softly, causing the younger boy to lift his head, his eyes meeting Louis'. "What's been going on with you recently?"

"Too much," mumbled Harry, his words barely comprehendable. "And yet not enough."

As the curves of Louis' mouth turned upwards, he reached his hand over to reassure his best friend, and intertwined their fingers gently.

"Tell me about it." Louis whispered, lifting Harry's chin up with his free hand, and proceeding to move Harry's face to look at him. After this small gesture, Louis could see Harry's eyes soften and he seemed to melt into Louis.

"I'm sorry Lou, for everything. I'm just so confused with my emotions recently and I never feel confident anymore. I get angry too easily and I'm sad too often and I just miss you, so much." The words left Harry's mouth before he realized what he was saying, and he looked up at Louis, clearly terrified of how he would answer. However, Louis just smiled at him and nodded.

"I understand, do you want to tell me why you're so confused or is that something you want to keep to yourself?" Louis asked, hoping Harry would tell him. He only wanted to help his friend, he missed how they used to be around eachother, and he was wondering what had changed. "I'm always here to help you sort things out."

"Well, I constantly have these thoughts and desires to do things that I shouldn't want to do and-" Harry cuts off, thinking he's said too much, but when Louis urges him to continue he can't seem to hold back. "It's not necessarily that I shouldn't be having these thoughts, it's just its not the usual kind of person I have them about, and I don't know what any of it means."

"I understand." Louis states, knowing all too well what Harry is describing. "What is this person like that makes it unusual?"

Harry swallows hard at Louis' question, immediately averting his gaze from the older boys' eyes to his shoes. He blushes profusely, stuttering on his words as he begins to speak. "I- I could show you maybe."

Harry's heart is pounding as he looks back up to Louis, and Louis utters a small "okay". Suddenly, Harry becomes aware of all the space between them. Not necessarily how much of it, but how little. If Harry were to lean forward and tilt his head in the slightest, his lips would connect with Louis' in an instant. And that's exactly what he decides he'll do.

As the two boys' lips collide, the entire world surrounding them seemed to melt away. Harry's entire body felt as though it was on fire, and Louis is left in complete shock, yet he deepens the kiss either way. Louis' gently licks at Harry's lips, asking for entrance which he is immediately granted. He begins to explore the boys mouth, while inviting him to do the same. After weeks of fighting for no reason, the passion between the two is overwhelming.

Harry can't seem to remember any moment when he had felt more alive than he had right then. Everything he had been scared of and confused over was slowly being put together, as if Louis was the last piece in the puzzle. Harry grinned madly into the kiss, and Louis could sense just how happy Harry felt.

As they broke apart, Louis smiled at Harry, and mumbled the words Harry had wanted to hear ever since that night when he lost sight on everything he thought he once knew.

"You have no idea how much I love you Harry Styles."


End file.
